IntoMeSee
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Liz has Donaghy issues. Jack has Lemon problems.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into-Me-See

Author: Mindy

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Tina's et al.

Pairing: Jack/Liz.

Spoilers: minor, "The Collection", "The Bubble", "Apollo, Apollo".

Summary: Liz has Donaghy issues. Jack has Lemon problems.

A/N: An experiment in dialogue.

-x-

SESSION 1:

"I had the dream again."

"The one about your friend?"

"Jack."

"That name seems to come up alot in our sessions."

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Merely an observation, Liz. How would you categorise your relationship?"

"How would I _categorise_ it?"

"Yes."

"We're friends."

"I see."

"No. Really. We're just friends."

"Why do you feel the need to repeat that?"

"It sounded like you didn't believe me."

"Do alot of people doubt that you and Jack are just friends?"

"Some, I guess."

"What do they think you are?"

"Something else."

"Would you prefer me to guess what that might be?"

"Yeah, I would."

"I assume when you say something else, you mean…something more. Right?"

"Right."

"Why do you think some people might assume you mean more to each other?"

"I dunno. We are together alot. We're both single alot. And I guess from the outside, we must look like an odd match."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. Jack's the best friend I've ever had. We just, we… you know."

"I don't. But you are free to tell me, in your own words."

"We _get _each other…That's rare. For me, it's rare."

"Liz, how much of your life would you say you share with Jack?"

"Why's that important?"

"It's just a question. I'm trying to establish the nature of your relationship with this man."

"No-- he's not a man, it's not a relationship. We're friends. There's nothing more to know. Nothing to discuss."

"You don't wish to discuss him? It makes you uncomfortable?"

"It's not that. It's just…I'm supposed to be talking about my problems. And my…_whatever _with Jack is probably the one area of my life I'm totally happy with."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's easy, it's comfortable. I can tell him anything, I can call him any time. He gives great advice --mostly. He gets my jokes -- mostly. He knows what I like and loathe, he--"

"Yes?"

"He let's me be. For the most part, anyway. He lets me be who I am…So no, I don't want to question it, or pull it apart, or change it. Because--"

"Because?"

"I'm not sure I'd stay sane. Without him."

"I see."

"What's _that_ mean?"

"Well, objectively, Liz, you seem very attached to this man. Quite territorial, almost."

"No, I'm not. And, like I said, he's not a man. He's Jack."

"He _is_ a man, Liz, an important man in your life. One with aspirations and desires of his own."

"So?"

"So what happens when Jack has lovers? I assume he has lovers?"

"All the time."

"And how's that for you?"

"It's fine. I don't want to be Jack's….what you said, if that's what you're implying."

"That's not what I was implying. I was more asking if the dynamic changes between you when he, or you, for that matter, takes a lover. Is there a shift when there is someone else in the picture?"

"I suppose it changes a little. But he still tells me about his girlfriends. And I tell him about the guys I like... That's normal, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're the therapist. You know normal."

"Does it feel normal to you?"

"I guess."

"We define the relationships we're in, Liz, not others. And it sounds like you have a good friend in Jack."

"Yeah, I do."

"It sounds like you enjoy a very special intimacy with him."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You wouldn't?"

"Makes it sound…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"My only concern here is that he might reinforce your Jackie Mason complex."

"Yikes."

"What's the matter?"

"Do you have to call it that? It makes me feel like you're writing a dissertation on me."

"You know what I'm referring to though?"

"I wish I hadn't told you that."

"This is what therapy is for, Liz. To nut out those deeply seated neuroses and see them for what they are."

"I guess."

"Have you told Jack about it?"

"About the night I…came on to Jackie Mason?"

"Because he insulted you."

"I think I did."

"What'd he make of it?"

"I think he laughed. And made some crack about me getting turned-on by criticism."

"He may be right."

"He usually is."

"From what I've gleaned, from what you've said in here in the past, Jack can be quite critical of you himself. Would that be correct?"

"Well..."

"How often would he say something critical to you, or something disparaging?"

"I dunno."

"Yes, you do. How often? Daily?"

"Probably."

"And yet you keep going back for more. Why is that?"

"Well, it's not 'cause I get turned on by it."

"Why is it then?"

"He does say nice things too."

"For instance?"

"The other day…he said I was…pleasant-looking. Well, he didn't say it -- he almost said it. And it wasn't the other day, it was awhile ago."

"Hmm."

"No, see, I know how it sounds. And yes, Jack can be critical, he can be brutal, in fact. But only because he thinks I'm better than I am. He wants me to be…better, to be happy, to have it all."

"So this is his idea of…encouragement?"

"Exactly….I think."

"And while he is _encouraging_ you with this _brutal criticism_, is there any sort of attraction present, like what occurred with Mr Mason?"

"Seriously, that was one time!"

"Well, I see a pattern, Liz. The nice men in your life seem to come and go rather swiftly, while this incredibly controlling, highly critical authority figure seems to be something you embrace quite wholeheartedly."

"What're you suggesting? That Jack is _bad_ for me? That I _not_ be friends with him?"

"I am only suggesting that you may be drawn to Jack's critical nature. Possibly because it keeps you at a safe distance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tell me, has there ever been a time, Liz, when Jack _wasn't_ keeping you distanced with criticism? And you weren't keeping _him_ distanced by telling jokes?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Do you want me to spell it out?"

"Probably not, actually."

"I'm talking about attraction. That mysterious thing that can occur between two people -- generally when they _stop_ talking."

"We don't stop."

"Why? What would happen if you did?"

"I dunno."

"Are you sure?"

"I've…never really thought about it."

"Well, think about it. Think back, Liz. What happens in the gaps? What happens in the silences when you are with this man friend of yours? What passes between you apart from simple words?"

"Okay, yes. There's been a few….moments. And once, I thought he was going to…kiss…me."

"But?"

"He didn't. And he certainly hasn't tried since."

"Did you want him to try again?"

"No. I dunno. That was aeons ago anyway. Before we were even really friends."

"So the friendship prevents you acting on the attraction?"

"No."

"But you admit there _is _an attraction?"

"No."

"Do you think Jack is attracted to you?"

"Do I think--?"

"Answer the question."

"Um, no."

"Be honest."

"…Sometimes. Yes. But…I don't know why he would be--"

"You don't know why he would be attracted to you?"

"That's what I said."

"I know, I just wanted you to hear your own words."

"It's not low self-esteem, doctor, it's realism. You should see the women he dates."

"How long does he date them?"

"Never long."

"And is he critical of them?"

"No. He's lovely to them. Real sweet and attentive. Completely absorbed."

"Well, they do say there is nothing so attractive as a man who's in love."

"I don't know that he…_loves _them."

"No?"

"I think he thinks he does."

"You seem to know his heart better than he does."

"Somehow, I don't think it's his _heart _they appeal to."

"And what do you appeal to? In him?"

"His funny bone?"

"You're deflecting again, using humor."

"I know. It's a habit."

"One we are here to break."

"Right."

"So the obvious follow-up question here is, do _you_ find _Jack_ attractive?"

"I should've known _that _question was coming."

"It's what we've been building towards."

"Am I secretly in love with my best friend, no matter how critical he is of me?"

"I never mentioned love. I asked whether you find him attractive."

"I remember."

"Do you have a response?"

"Jack is an attractive man, sure. Objectively speaking."

"How about non-objectively?"

"Non-objectively?"

"Come on, Liz, it's a simple enough question. And we are here to tell the truth. Might as well out with it. It doesn't go beyond this room, no one's going to know but me."

"But. I don't even want to know this stuff. I don't even want to _think_ about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"More please."

"Because. It'll change. Everything. I like things the way they are. I like Jack. I need him. And I don't want--"

"You don't want what? Liz?"

"I don't know."

"To lose him?"

"I s'pose..."

"And who says, by being honest about what you are to one another, you will?"

"It's not…like that. I just meant-- I don't know what I meant."

"Perhaps you can answer your own question then."

"What question?"

"Are you in love with your best friend?"

"With Jack?"

"That's who we've been discussing."

"He probably thinks I am."

"You said he's usually right."

"Usually."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I'm not a big elaborater, really."

"Deflection."

"Alright!"

"You don't have to answer, if you don't wish to."

"Okay, good…_Not _that that's an admission."

"I didn't take it as one. But one of the reasons you came to me was to explore your inability to maintain a romantic relationship."

"You make that sound so pathetic."

"It's not pathetic, it's realistic."

"Touche."

"And from what I can tell, your relationship with Jack is a very good sign."

"It is?"

"It shows that you are ready to share your life with someone. Providing it's the right someone. It proves you are capable of sharing your history and hopes, of communicating openly and freely, of supporting another, of being seen at your worst."

"And that's a good thing?"

"It's very good. You just need to combine that dynamic with the sexual component of a full-grown relationship."

"Do I have to?"

"Is Jack as adverse to sexual relations as you are?"

"Are you kidding? He'd do it all day, everyday if he didn't get off on business so much."

"That's interesting."

"Why's that interesting?"

"Do you want my opinion, Liz?"

"I pay you for it, I might as well hear it."

"I think you need a little perspective. I think perhaps a little healthy distance would do you good."

"Distance? From what?"

"From Jack."

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"To me, it's clear that you're letting your friendship with Jack fulfil your need of a stable relationship in your life. As long as he is there, helping you, keeping you company, encouraging you, in his own way, you are not available to receive anything else."

"That's not true. I'm available."

"No, you're not. You're involved, is what you are. You're in your comfort zone, and you're not budging from it."

"Jack is my comfort zone?"

"Most assuredly. You said so yourself. Look, there's no need to discontinue his company. You just need to create some distinct boundaries."

"But…who am I going to talk to?"

"Who did you used to talk to?"

"Jenna. Pete."

"So, talk to them. Talk to me. Talk to Jack -- just don't share everything little thing with him. Try to keep it purely professional for awhile. Keep things aloof, casual between you. See how that works for awhile. Give yourself space to refocus, permission to like other men. Start going out again, go out with Jenna some place, meet some new people. If you are not in love with Jack – or if you are, either way -- it might clarify some issues for you."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Which part?"

"All of it. But the not-talking-to-Jack part most of all."

"It's your life, Liz, it's your choice. And I would never urge you to do something you weren't comfortable with. But if you're interested in allowing another man to enter your life – _are you _interested in allowing other men into your life, Liz?"

"I think so."

"Then you will, at some point, have to let go of the one currently filling it."

"What if I can't though? What if I don't want to let go?"

"That's up to you. But, give it a try. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Into-Me-See

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tina's et al.

Pairing: Jack/Liz.

Spoilers: minor, "The Collection", "The Bubble", "Apollo, Apollo".

Summary: Liz has Donaghy issues. Jack has Lemon problems.

-x-

SESSION 2:

"Would you like to sit down?"

"I prefer to pace."

"As you wish."

"You seem quite agitated, Mr Nightingale, is there something in particular you wish to get off your chest?"

"That's not my name."

"I'm sorry. Vic Nightingale is the name I have here."

"I know. But Donaghy is my name, Jack Donaghy. Does that sound familiar?"

"Vaguely."

"I'm a friend of Liz Lemon's."

"Aaah. You're _Liz's_ Jack."

"Yes. Well, no. But, yes."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Did you come on Liz's recommendation?"

"No. She doesn't know I'm here."

"I see."

"No, you don't. I know what 'I see' in therapist lingo means. And it's not what you think."

"I didn't mean anything, Jack, other than 'I see'."

"Mr Donaghy."

"If you prefer."

"I prefer."

"It sounds like you've had some experience in therapy."

"None. Which is enough to know it's a load of hogwash. What kind of crap have you been feeding Lemon?"

"You must know I can't discuss another patient with you, Mr Donaghy."

"Patient. You make it sound like there is something wrong with her."

"I never said that."

"There isn't. There's nothing wrong with her. She's a perfectly wonderful woman!"

"Off the record, Jack--"

"Mr Donaghy."

"Off the record, Mr Donaghy, I happen to agree with you."

"Good. I won't have you brainwashing her. She's very susceptible."

"She's seems quite discerning to me. Do you often act as her protector?"

"This isn't about me."

"It's about Liz?"

"Exactly."

"Could you answer me one question, since you booked a full session?"

"I didn't come here to have my head shrunk."

"Why _did_ you come here?"

"Is that the one question?"

"No. But, it's an interesting one. Was it merely to retain the control you have over Liz's life and opinions? Or are you actually concerned about her pulling away from you? And if so, are you concerned because you care for her more deeply than she is -- and perhaps you are -- aware of? Or is it simply because you don't like to see her functioning healthily without you?"

"I think I'd like a different question."

"None of us like hearing difficult questions, Mr Donaghy. In my opinion though, it is a sign of character how we choose to meet them."

"She _has_ pulled away from me. And at _your _instigation."

"How does that make you feel?"

"_How does that make me feel?_ Are you allowed to utter such a crass cliche masquerading as a question before noon?"

"This is my office. So, yes. I am."

"How _do you think_ it makes me feel?"

"I don't know. I don't know you. I know only what Liz has told me."

"What has she told you?"

"Nothing that's relevant here. This is about how _you _feel."

"I feel…worried. Okay?"

"About Liz?"

"Yes."

"Does she seem unhappy?"

"No, she seems fine."

"Mm-hm…Anything else?"

"That I feel?"

"That's right. Anything at all."

"Anything at all…Well, _I feel_…let's see now, what's the word?"

"Angry?"

"Exactly."

"At her?"

"Not exactly."

"How about lonely?"

"Perhaps."

"Anything else, Mr Donaghy?"

"Honestly?"

"Or we could dodge the issue some more, if you'd like."

"Well. I suppose, I might feel…a little lost. Without her. I --"

"Go on."

"Well, I miss her."

"You still see her. Everyday. Am I right?"

"Yes. But…it's different."

"You miss the intimacy you used to share."

"That's…stating it rather strongly."

"I prefer to speak plainly, Mr Donaghy. Otherwise things get misinterpreted or ignored. In fact, I'm starting to suspect a lot of things between you and Liz have been misinterpreted or ignored."

"For example?"

"Won't you sit down?"

"Fine, I'm sitting. _For example_?"

"You wish me to speak plainly?"

"I came here for answers."

"To what, exactly?"

"Now, _you're _avoiding the question."

"What _do you_ think I might mean if I suggest that there are certain things between you and Liz that have been ignored or misinterpreted?"

"I know what it sounds like."

"What does it sound like?"

"It sounds like you think that there's something between us that there isn't."

"What kind of something?"

"Something romantic. Something sexual."

"And is there?"

"Is there what?"

"Is there something romantic and/or sexual between you and Liz?"

"Have you asked her that?"

"I'm asking you."

"Then, no. There is not. We are simply friends."

"If you'll allow me to say so, I think there is little about you two that is simple."

"I will allow that."

"Let me ask you this then -- do you _hope_ for something romantic and/or sexual to develop between you and Liz?"

"That's a very personal question."

"Yes, it is. Care to answer it?"

"Liz is a friend."

"We've established that. Many romantic relationships evolve from friendships. It's not unheard of -- in fact, it's very common and can be very successful."

"I just mean, I don't view Lemon in that light."

"Are you allowed to utter such a blatant cliché masquerading as truth before noon, Mr Donaghy?"

"I just did. What do you plan to do about it?"

"A-alright….Let's say I buy that--"

"Yes. Let's."

"Let's say I buy that you have never looked at this bright, beautiful woman in your midst -- who you obviously care a great deal for, otherwise you wouldn't be here fighting for your place in her life -- say I believe that you've never wondered about this woman in even a slightly romantic light, never acknowledged her as a sexual being with needs--"

"You obviously don't know Lemon too well."

"How well do you know her?"

"Well."

"So why do you call her that? Why do you call her by her last name?"

"Habit. What does it matter what I call her?"

"It's a control mechanism. It creates distance."

"You're the one creating distance between us. You're the one telling her not to talk to me, that I'm bad for her."

"I never said that. And I'm sorry if there's been any confusion or pain caused."

"Is this some kind of game for you? Do you get off on manipulating people, ruining their relationships?"

"Please let me assure you, my only concern was for Liz's long-term wellbeing."

"Well, that's my job."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen. I know it may look strange from the outside, but I'm the one that's been in her corner for the last three years. There is no one in this world that believes in Liz Lemon more than I do. She is a wonderful, wonderful woman. And she deserves to have it all."

"Even if it means sacrificing her closest friendship?"

"Does it have to be a choice?"

"Do you really want my opinion?"

"I'm sure you're going to give it to me, whether I want it or not."

"Not at all. I wouldn't want to confer anything you are obviously unwilling to hear."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"…Oh, for God's sake, say it."

"If you insist."

"I do. I don't know why I do, but I do."

"In my opinion then, if you _really_ want to be the man in Liz Lemon's life, then _be_ the man in Liz Lemon's life. If you think she's such a wonderful woman, perhaps you should tell _her,_ not me. And if you truly believe, your friend deserves it all, my advice is, either get out of her way, Mr Donaghy."

"Or?"

"Or give it to her."

"Wait a minute, first, you tell her to put some distance between us. Now, you're telling me to-- Exactly what _are_ you suggesting I do?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me _what you hoped to achieve in coming here?"

"I wanted to see what I was up against."

"There is no competition here. In fact, if we both want what's best for Liz, then we're on the same side."

"What do you mean, _if_? Why would you question that?"

"I don't. I fully believe you love your friend and came here with the best intentions."

"Good."

"But what I am asking is -- what do you want to happen from here? Would you like Liz to go back to sharing everything with you? Would you like her to stop seeing me, stop improving her life? Would you be happy to return to your old, comfortable rapport?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Perhaps I am the one who has misinterpreted."

"Meaning?"

"Well, if nothing changes, then…nothing changes. Does it?"

"So? What if I don't want it to change?"

"What if she does? What if she doesn't want to be alone for the rest of her life?"

"Well, who does?"

"Some people…Do you?"

"I'm not alone. I have her. Or I did, until you interfered."

"You have her. And how many others?"

"I have…interests on the side, yes."

"And you think that's the sort of relationship she deserves?"

"I'm not her lover. Or husband. I am a free agent and she knows it. She's fine with it."

"But for better or worse, Jack, you are the most important man in her life. You don't need me to tell you that."

"That doesn't make me responsible for her happiness."

"I didn't say it did. But if this were some other man, another friend in Liz's life, taking up all her time and attention, hearing her woes, reinforcing her insecurities, using her shoulder to cry on, keeping her just close enough, but not truly letting her in, distracting her from the fact that she doesn't have anyone to go home to -- and that _is_ what she wants, Jack -- all the while, this other person is sharing his bed with other women. What would you advise her to do?"

"That's immaterial. My advice doesn't carry any weight with her anymore."

"Is _that all_ this is about?"

"Lemon…isn't interested in sharing my bed."

"Are you interested in sharing hers?"

"We're friends."

"Same question. Ever thought about it? Ever fantasised about it?"

"Oh, we're going to get Freudian now?"

"It's a simple question. And it's not a crime, what might occur between a person's ears. Liz is an attractive woman, you agree?"

"I don't see any point in denying it."

"You can if you wish to."

"Would you believe me if I did?"

"Depends on how convincing you were."

"What if I told you that Liz Lemon is not my type?"

"I'd say that that doesn't preclude attraction, especially where there is an emotional connection."

"Typical, inane new age logic."

"So then, you don't, and have never felt an attraction to Liz?"

"There's that plain talk again."

"I insist on it. We only get fifty minutes together."

"I guess I better hurry up and answer that question then."

"In your own time."

"Plain truth is, doctor, Liz Lemon is _not _my type. And I never thought…I could be attracted to her. But, I was…wrong. As we are speaking plainly and I assume, confidentially--"

"Of course."

"I will admit that I have never in my life -- and I have met some amazing women in that time -- felt as attracted to a woman as I do to her."

"To Liz?"

"Precisely….To Liz."

"Now, why did you wait so long to divulge that? Isn't speaking the truth liberating, Mr Donaghy?"

"I suppose I delayed because I know what comes next."

"What do you suppose comes next?"

"You're going to ask me what you've been hinting at this whole time."

"Which is?"

"Am I secretly in love with my best friend, no matter how unlikely she is?"

"Hm."

"What's funny about that?"

"A…curious choice of words, that's all."

"Well, anyway, if I was going to admit such a thing – and I'm not – I certainly wouldn't do it to a shrink. If I was going to say out loud that I was in love with a woman, I would say it to _her_, not to her therapist."

"Mr Donaghy, that is, without doubt, the most sensible thing you've said all morning."

"I've yet to hear any sense, or explanation, fall from your lips this morning."

"Of course not. The more I do this work, the more convinced I am that there's little about the human heart that makes rational sense. As for explanations, I suggest if you wish to understand Liz's motives, you talk to her about them."

"You don't think I've tried?"

"No. I don't think you have. Not honestly, at least."

"Are we done here? I think we're done here."

"There is still quite some time left on the clock. Unless, of course, you feel you have gotten what you came for."

"Actually, I think I'm more confused than when I entered."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. Would you like to book another appointment?"

"I'll have my secretary get in touch with you…Maybe. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr Donaghy."

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Into-Me-See

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tina's et al.

Pairing: Jack/Liz.

Spoilers: minor, "The Collection", "The Bubble", "Apollo, Apollo".

Summary: Liz has Donaghy issues. Jack has Lemon problems.

A/N: An experiment in dialogue.

-x-

SESSION 3:

"So."

"So."

"You know the whole not-talking-to-Jack thing?"

"Let me guess -- it didn't stick?"

"Let's say it didn't exactly go according to plan."

"In what way?"

"Well…currently, I am talking to Jack, aswell as working with Jack, sleeping with Jack, dating Jack, and, if that weren't enough, pretty much falling in love with Jack."

"Is that right?"

"Yep…"

"And how's that working for you?"

"I gotta say, it's…workin' pretty well."

"Do you want to tell me how this came about?"

"It was pretty sudden, to tell the truth."

"Mm-hm?"

"Basically, Jack just showed up at my door one morning, before I was even dressed. For whatever reason, he'd got it into his head that he just…couldn't be without me."

"Really?"

"I mean, he's sort of said it before. But…"

"But…?"

"I never totally got what he meant….you know, until he spelled it out. By making out with me. And, um…so forth."

"Would you prefer me to guess what 'so forth' means?"

"Guess away."

"So, you're saying that in an effort to _not _share so much with Jack you actually wound up sharing _everything _with him."

"Yes, I did."

"And do we feel good about this turn of events?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'm assuming Jack feels equally good about it?"

"Honestly…I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

"And, if I may be so bold--?"

"It's your office."

"How _are_ things in the bedroom department?"

"I _knew_ that question was coming."

"You know how this goes, by now."

"I do."

"I realize this is all fairly new, but how are relations between you and Jack?"

"Objectively and non-objectively?"

"If you like."

"Awesome."

"Well, that is excellent news."

"I know, right? I might not be as screwed up as we thought. I like sex! Or at least I like sex with Jack."

"As he is the man you are currently dating, he is the only one that matters."

"He is the only one that matters. Because when I say 'like', I mean…"

"'Love'?"

"_Yes_! It's so weird. I'm not the only one either, you know…enjoying…things."

"_I see_."

"Now! There was subtext to that 'I see'. I heard it!"

"I admit, there was some subtext to that one."

"Ha."

"The subtext being, that it sounds like you are a very loved woman."

"You have no idea."

"I think I may have."

"You don't…seem very surprised by this."

"Were you surprised by it?"

"A little, yeah."

"Which part? That Jack might love you? Or that you might love him?"

"Both, I guess. I'm still getting used to _both_ ideas."

"That's perfectly normal and understandable."

"It is?"

"Of course."

"But…you think this is…a good thing, right?"

"Are you asking for my approval, Liz?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"It sounds stupid."

"That's why we say it aloud."

"I guess I want some sort of assurance that I'm doing the right thing. That we're doing the right thing. That we won't screw it up."

"Well, first of all, there is no right thing. For anyone. There is only what feels good for you, and for Jack. Does this feel good for you?"

"So good it scares me."

"That should pass."

"It already is, I think."

"And why's that?"

"Because."

"More."

"Because…it's Jack."

"Hm. Second of all, Liz, there's never going to be any assurance of success in a relationship."

"I know."

"But from where I sit, it seems that you and Jack not only love each other a great deal, you also like each other. I see no reason why you can't be very, very happy together."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"If I'm happy and well-adjusted, do I need to keep coming to therapy?"

"That is entirely up to you, Liz."

"It's just…I've become a little attached to your couch."

"We can get you past that."

"Oh, good…No offence."

"None taken. You are welcome to visit me and my couch as often or as seldom as you wish. And nothing pleases me more than seeing my patients happy and moving on with their lives."

"You didn't even need to whip out the straightjacket once either."

"Deflection."

"Can't you let one go?"

"It would be remiss of me to allow it."

"Fair enough."

"So tell me, then…how does it feel?"

"How's…what…feel?"

"Having it all."

"Oh. Well…it feels alot like _not_ having it all. Only better. Way, _way _better."

_END._


End file.
